


The Whole World Is Quiet

by Charli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess have been dating for 3 weeks...and now they're ready to take the next step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World Is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge set by [](http://ephemerall.livejournal.com/profile)[**ephemerall**](http://ephemerall.livejournal.com/): _Write Sam and Jessica's "first time" - as in sex - because I'm a perv, and I want to see how different people perceive how it happened._

Sam and Jess sit side by side, not speaking, on the couch. His arm is draped loosely around her and her head rests on his shoulder. Soft music is coming from the stereo and the sun is going down. They sit there in silence, watching, as the little blue lights on the stereo slowly become the brightest things in the room.

It’s been three weeks.

Three weeks of passionate kisses and sweaty fumblings. Three weeks of snatched intimate moments and trying to find time and space to be alone. And tonight they have time. And space.

Jess loves his kisses. She loves the feel of his lips pressing against hers. The way he bites gently at her bottom lip, or runs his tongue along the edge of her teeth. The way he strokes the side of her jaw or cups her chin as he leans in to kiss her. She loves watching him as he kisses her, his eyes closed in concentration, always focused on the task at hand.

She loves the way his ass feels through his jeans, how when they kiss she can feel him growing hard through the denim and pressing into her. She loves feeling the definition of his muscles through his t-shirt, putting her hands under it and running her fingers over his smooth chest.

Frankly she’s amazed she’s lasted three weeks.

Sam loves her kisses. He especially likes the fact that she favours fruit flavoured lip salves over the greasiness of lipstick. He likes it when she wears her hair down and it tickles his face as they kiss. He likes to surprise her by opening his eyes occasionally and watching her as she watches him.

He loves it when she wears shorts or skirts and he can stroke her smooth thighs. He loves that he feels more confident and comfortable with her than he usually does. In any situation. He loves that she doesn’t mind that his palms get damp when he reaches up under her shirt and runs his fingers over the lacy edges of her bra.

Frankly he’s amazed his balls haven’t exploded.

His hand finds its way onto her shoulder and she turns her face slightly and nuzzles his neck. She loves his neck; she loves the line of his jaw and soft, delicate skin behind his ears. He pretends he’s concentrating on the music as his fingers gently unbutton the top of her shirt and his hand slips inside.

His fingers crawl lightly down over the smooth curve of her breasts. He can feel her heart beating, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. His fingertips slide discreetly into the cup of her bra and she lets out an involuntary sigh as they find her left nipple. They tease it lazily and it tightens itself into a little hard nub and she aches to feel his warm mouth upon it.

Jess lets her hand fall to his thigh, plays her fingers along his inside leg, lightly brushing across his zipper. Sam can feel the warmth of her hand and he stirs slightly, not wanting to disturb her ministrations. He shifts his position gently and nibbles softly at her ear lobe and her touch becomes a stroke.

It’s a delicate thing, this game that they’re playing. Neither wanting to rush the other, but both beginning to ache with desire. They’re teasing each other, taunting, wanting to see who’s going to break first. Jess imagines that Sam is going to be a slow, gentle lover. That he will use time and his endless patience to do a thorough job. She imagines there’s going to be a lot of foreplay before they get to the place where they’re headed.

Never has woman been so wrong.

Suddenly, without warning, Sam scoops her up in his arms and sweeps her into the bedroom and presses her down on the bed. He is kissing her in earnest. Hard, searching kisses that leave her gasping for air. His hands are sliding up her legs, pushing her skirt up toward her thighs. Her hands grasp at the bottom of his t-shirt, trying to pull it up over his head. He tears it off and she digs her fingers into the firm muscles of his back. She can feel the pressure of his hard cock pressing against her and she presses back, eager for the friction.

This is unexpected. This is not the Sam she has come to know, but she is too overcome with lust to ponder this thought for long. His fingers pull roughly at her panties, tugging them away from her body and his thumb is circling her moist clit and she loses the power of thought. She fumbles with his belt buckle and he stops what he is doing in order to remove his jeans. She feels a stab of disappointment as his warm thumb departs from her, but that quickly passes as she sees the shape of his erect cock pressing out of his shorts. She pulls them down and releases him.

Sam knows he’s behaving out of character, but it feels so right. He wants Jess like he’s never wanted anyone before. He roughly pulls her shirt open, buttons flying off in the process. He kisses the flat of her stomach and slides his hands around her waist. Jess sits up slightly and reaches around to unhook her bra. She tugs it off and throws it away, not caring where it lands, just wanting to feels Sam’s hands, his mouth, on her body.

She feels his warm lips working their way gently across her collarbone. Butterfly kisses on their way to her breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth and tugs on it gently, causing it to tighten with pleasure. His fingers tease the other and the tip of his hot hard cock rubs up against her mound, and she shifts her position slightly so it can bump against her clit.

Her hands reach for him, grab his hardness, and slide down the shaft to cup his balls causing him to moan slightly. Sam reaches down and pushes her left leg up towards her shoulder and enters her in one smooth movement. For him it is like sliding between satin sheets, for her it is pleasure beyond words as he fills her up and begins to ride her hard.

She runs her fingernails along his spine and he shudders and arches his back, moving deeper inside her. Their breathing is hard and ragged, hot breath in each others faces, fingers intertwined, sheets becoming tangled from the movement of their bodies.

They match each others rhythm, bodies coming together; a perfect unison. Jess sinks her teeth lightly into his shoulder as she comes in jerks and gasps, grabbing his ass and pulling him into her as hard as she can. Sam kisses her, bruising his lips against her teeth, and collapsing on to her, burying his face in her damp hair and saying her name softly.

They lay together, a light sheen of sweat cooling on their satisfied bodies. There are no words for this perfect moment. After a time they realise the CD has finished on the stereo, and it is in this silence that Sam knows he is happy.

This night, this perfect night, will be the first time he has the nightmare, but for now the whole world is quiet.


End file.
